For prevention of unnecessary electrical connections between a lead frame and other electronic devices, a half-etched process is commonly used for thinning the front sections of leads in the lead frame to make the front sections of leads covered with a molding compound to lower the contact probability with other electronic devices. However, when a chip is coupled to the lead frame, the front sections of leads can not bear the coupling pressure and likely lead a deformation in this package structure.